Beyond Investigation (Episode Name: Flashback)
by 23Diya
Summary: What if, you and I were meant to part ways, only so that we could find each other again? But now we are parting again...with you taking the dreams I had dared to have, and leaving me again with nothing but those two words...words that would haunt me forever..."What If?"


**A/N: **Hi again everyone! It's lovely to see that you guys loved my last story on the Behrupiya episode. And many of you also requested me to write a sequel to that. That was not my plan but seeing all your responses, I decided to do it. Since it was not pre-planned, I'm currently working on it. In the meantime, I decided to post another of my stories in the Beyond Investigation league...this time an OS on the episode "Flashback". This is an old story that I had previously posted on a different forum, but now that I'm back, I thought to post it here as well. I'm naming it according to date written, so it's the 1st one, while the "Behrupiya" episode is the last one. Don't get confused. I hope you guys like it.

For anyone who doesn't remember the said episode, this is the one where a girl called Survi meets the CID team during a case and later is revealed to be Abhijeet's girlfriend from his life before he lost his memories.

HAVE A HAPPY READING!

* * *

**BEYOND INVESTIGATION-I**

**Episode Name: Flashback**

"Good night Abhijeet."

"Good night Daya."

Abhijeet gets off the car and starts walking towards the house. Daya kept staring at his retreating figure for a while, duelling with his own mind, if he should talk to his friend about Survi. But he also knew that Abhijeet will not be willing to talk about it. Not now. Not yet. Perhaps in a day or two. Daya sighed. It was the first time in a very long time when he didn't know what to say to his friend. Anyways, the case will not be over in a single day, will it?

He reversed his car and drove back home.

It was only today that they had discovered that the letter they had found in Survi's purse was written before Abhijeet's memory loss. He had recognised the handwriting upon first glance; so had ACP sir and Abhijeet himself. But ACP sir had still asked him to get it verified from a handwriting expert. It was confirmed that the handwriting belonged to Abhijeet. The picture of Survi and Abhijeet was the final thread that joined the ends. However, the fact that Abhijeet didn't recognise the girl was less upsetting for everyone than the reason behind it, especially for Abhijeet. Daya wondered what his friend was doing now. He wanted to be with him right now but knew his presence would not be appreciated at this moment. Abhijeet would want to be alone for some time, would want to sort his own feelings first. And he was willing to give that space and time to his friend.

Here, Abhijeet after getting off the car started walking off towards his house as fast as he could without seeming to be running off. He wished in his mind for Daya to not follow him. He needed time. He needed to be alone.

Once inside, he sat on the sofa for a minute before standing back and going to the fridge to get himself a glass of cold water. He took a few sips to stave off the exhaustion from the day's work and went to his bedroom.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was an hour since he had gone to bed and he was still awake. He had tried sleeping but it seemed to be far away from him. Everything seemed to be far away.

After some more time, he gave up trying to sleep. He sat up on the bed and rested his head on the backrest. His mind kept taking him back to the letter and the photograph. He couldn't help but notice that the Abhijeet in that photograph seemed very happy from his life and free of any burden. He was happy now too! He kept telling himself. But he knew deep down that it was not the same anymore. It never would. That innocence that could be seen on his face in the picture was no more there. He had seen more than his fair share of life's cruelty to have that anymore.

He also remembered the letter. He still couldn't stop the smile that came upon his lips remembering the contents. It just didn't seem to be his words...it was not the way he could speak to anyone…not even to…well…_special friends_. And the heart at the bottom…he couldn't imagine himself ever doing that!

He wondered, not for the first time, what kind of a person he used to be before that kidnapping chaos. Was he open-hearted and joyful, like most of the young guys that age seem to be? Or was he always the way he is now? He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on remembering something…anything. He has learned the hard way that trying to remember the forgotten past will bring nothing but immense headaches and dizziness but that has never stopped him from trying when alone.

He suddenly opened his eyes with the sound of his mobile ringtone, but felt disoriented. It's normal too and he has learned to get past it in these past years. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes. When he felt better, he picked up the mobile from the side, still with closed eyes and picked it up without even bothering to check the caller, "Hello, Sr. Insp. Abhijeet here."

"Abhijeet", called a soft yet firm voice from the other side, which brought him back from his thoughts completely. He sat up straight.

"Sir? Sab theek hai?", he asked looking at the clock, which showed that it was quite late.

"Haan Abhijeet sab theek hai. Bas itna kehne ke liye call kiya the ki kal subah thori der tak aana. Daya ko bhi inform ker dena. Maine Freddy aur Vivek ko information ikattha karne ke liye bheja hua hai iss Survi ke baare me. Jab tak wo log nahi aate, koi khaas kaam nahi hoga." The voice became a bit strict though still remained soft "Waise tum so rahe hoge na? Sorry maine disturb kiya. Good night"

"Good night sir", said a smiling Abhijeet, shaking his head. All these years of companionship had made him an expert of reading the concern behind ACP sir's duty-related lines. He knew that his senior understood that he was feeling overwhelmed and wanted to give him some time to sort out his personal feelings. That asking Daya to come late too was a way of asking him not to remain alone too long, to talk to somebody, which he also knew would be nobody but Daya. The stern tone made it clear that he was not being asked if he was sleeping, rather he was told that his senior knew he was still awake and the reason behind as well. The last good night sounded too much like a warning to be a simple good night wish. It was a clear order to stop trying to remember what was not possible and sleep.

He finally switched of the lights, lied down with a smile and slept peacefully, his mind surprisingly devoid of any thoughts of Survi or the terrible past.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next day arrived too early for Abhijeet, who felt he had hardly slept after the late night he had went to bed. On the other hand, for Daya, the day couldn't have arrived any later, who wanted to see if his friend was feeling better now after yesterday's sudden revealations.

On the way to bureau, Daya softly asked Abhijeet who seemed too silent today, "Kya hua boss…abhi bhi pareshan ho Survi ko lekar?"

Abhijeet looked at him and replied, "Pareshan to hu mai Daya par Survi ko lekar nahi." Daya looked at him questioningly so he continued, "Daya Survi ko lekar mai utna hi pareshan hu jitna baki sab…sirf iss case ki wajah se. Mai to use jaanta bhi nahi hu…kal se kam meri yaad me to nahi jaanta. Phir isse jyada kya feel karu. Par yahi baat soch ke bura bhi lagta hai. Mujhe pata to hai na ki wo mere life ka ek important hissa thi. Mujhe kya kuch bhi nahi karna chahiye?" He looked at Daya, asking for help.

Daya sat for a while silently driving, contemplating, then said in a low tone, "Tumhe bura lag raha hai kyuki tum waisa feel nahi kar pa rahe jaisa wo tumse expect karti hai, kyuki tumhe wo yaad nahi hai, yahi na?" Abhijeet nodded, Daya continued, "Tumne ye socha hai ki wo aisa expect kar kyu rahi hai?"

"Kyuki use pata hi nahi hai ki mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai", Abhijeet looked shocked with his own answer.

Daya smiled. "Exactly. Dekha jaye to wo bhi tumhare baare me utna hi jaanti hai jitna tum uske baare me. Aur isiliye wo tumse kuch aur expect kar rahi hai."

"Agar use pata hota to wo…"

"To wo kabhi waise react nahi karti jaise usne us din kiya tha mall me."

"Aur jitna mai is case se samajh paya hu use, to ek baar agar use sari baat pata chali to wo kabhi peeche mudkar nahi dekhegi, haina?"

"Shayad nahi" Abhijeet looked out of the car window. He still didn't know how he felt regarding all this. He heard Daya add, "Kyuki use pata hoga ki isse tum dono ko hi takleef hogi." Abhijeet looked at Daya, who gave him an encouraging smile.

The case moved quickly after they had the clue about Pari's (Survi's daughter) father. When Survi asked him if he had remembered something about her, for a moment there he wanted to say that he will try, but then he remembered Daya's words. This really will cause a lifetime of pain. He has learned long ago to live with a forgotten past but he'll not willingly drag Survi into this too. He somehow felt that it would be more difficult for her to know what was, and what cannot be. He'd not let that happen. Better a moment's hurt than a lifetime's, he thought as he shook his head and broke Survi's last hopes. He didn't think he would ever forget the broken look on her face upon hearing him say that. But even then she came up with a smile and said, "Agar apki yaddasht nahi jaati to aaj meri zindagi shayad kuch aur hi hoti." He couldn't count the number of times he has wondered the same. He promised himself not to dwell on the thoughts of what could have been ever again.

But as Pari came running to him when her mother was walking her out and kissed him on the cheek, he couldn't help but wonder again as he looked at the little girl one final time, _What Could Have Been…_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Please leave your reviews in the comment section to let me know how you liked it. If I get good response, I'll post more stories that I had written but couldn't post here. **

**Love, **

**Diya.**


End file.
